


A New Life

by Chibifukurou



Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: They leave for Canada. Its an easy choice, even if it shouldn't be. Georgia knows that her past self wouldn't have left. Would have kept fighting until she was back in the grave. But.....she couldn't leave Shaun alone again....she promised him that.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museofspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/gifts).



> This is set between the end of Blackout and the beginning of Coming to you Live

Georgia and Shaun cuddled together under every blanket they had managed to borrow, beg, and steal in the scant months between moving into their cabin and the first snowfall of winter.

They added every piece of clothing they had to the top of the pile. It’s still fucking cold.

Shaun held Georgia’s hands between his own. Breathing out puffs of warm air to keep their chilled fingers from freezing more. “We can’t keep living like this George.”

She couldn’t argue with him. Even if she wanted to.

The Mason’s had taught them a lot when they were growing up. But most of that had revolved around surviving the dangerous life of investigative bloggers and how to avoid being eaten by zombie mobs. How to survive devastating cold hadn’t been a priority, since they lived in temperate Berkley.

“I know Shaun, but I don’t know what else we can do. Even if we dared to contact the team, or Dr. Abby I doubt they could get supplies to us for another month at least.”

And they didn’t really want to risk contacting the others. The remnants of the CDC would be watching all the communication that came into the After the End Times. The only thing that could make this horrible winter worse, was getting dragged out of it and back into a CDC holding cell.

It had taken them a month to reach this out of the way part of Canada, and another two weeks to find a abandoned cabin that was still in good enough shape to make habitable.

The two months after they moved in had been spent digging spike pits and rigging explosives. Making sure there was an acre of unpassable space between them and any zombie or trespasser that would be interested in finding them.

They had told their neighbors they were a couple, escaping to Canada after having to put down their corgis because of the latest version of Mason’s Law. The fact that they hadn’t gotten any new corgis since they moved in had yet to be commented on.

If actually pushed, Georgia would have a hard time actually mustering up any interest in dogs.

Their parents’s may have liked to project an air of fearlessness to the media, but they would never have let Georgia or Shaun around a dog. Not even for ratings.

The trauma of losing their first son to a zombie Dog had ruled their lives long before they had adopted Georgia and Shaun. And Georgia suspected it would continue to rule their lives til they died.

That trauma had gotten in the way of any relationship they might have forged with Shaun and Georgia. Of all the people they had left behind to move here, their parents would be the least missed.

“What do you want to do Shaun?” Georgia whispered, “We can go into town. We have enough money to rent a room for a few weeks at least. Even the CDC probably isn’t going to send a plant out in the middle of no where in Canada during a blizzard”

Georgia tried to act like the thought of even that small chance, was enough to tie her stomach in knots.

Shaun shared her fear. He clutched her tighter against his chest. “I can’t Georgia. I can’t risk losing you again.”

Running a soothing hand through his hair, she waited. He’d loosen his grip eventually. Either when he got tired or when the ghost of the original Georgia distracted him.

As expected, the grip loosened after a few minutes. She still wouldn’t be able to get away, but it was enough that she could pull back and look Shaun in the eyes. “If we don’t go, you’ll lose me anyway Shaun. We are going to freeze to death here if we keep waiting.”

It was only late December. They would be frozen to death or have pneumonia they couldn’t treat by February at the latest if they didn’t change things.

Shaun’s eyes skittered from hers to a place over her shoulder and back. When she’d first come back and he’d done that, she’d been scared. She thought someone was coming up behind her.

Now she didn’t bother to look. It would just be her Ghost, weighing in on her choices like she always did.

Yet another reminder of how far Georgia had changed from her original self. The figment Shaun’s mind had made up to take Georgia’s place, after her first death, was not an accurate reflection of the Georgia that had been.

But neither was Georgia herself.

Neither of them was ever going to be able to completely fill up the hole in Shaun’s heart.

“I’ll go hunting.” Shaun finally said.

Georgia almost yelled. She knew in her mind that it was safe for him to be around other infected mammals. Her heart was still trapped by old fears. When they were growing up she’d always been convinced that Shaun was going to be the one to die first. The one to leave her behind. It hadn’t worked out that way, but the fear was still there.

Hunting was still dangerous work, even before the zombie virus took over the wilderness, the Canadian wildlife had been deadly.

It was her turn to grab Shaun and hold him tight. “How are you going to stay warm -  and what if it isn’t safe? We haven’t had anything to do with the zombie wildlife since we chased off the zombie bear.”

“I went hunting a lot while I was at Dr. Abby’s. I’ll have to be careful to keep from bringing back any contaminated blood with me, but I promise nothing is going to kill me,” Shaun said, snuggling into her tight embrace.

“What about the other thing?” Georgia asked after a long moment of enjoying the feel of her brother in her arms.

Shaun hadn’t been able to let her out of his sight for more than an hour at a time since they had finally destroyed the CDC conspiracy that made her. Going hunting would mean hours away from the house.

Shaun took a long time to answer. It helped Georgia to feel like he was actually thinking his hair brained plan through. Maybe he’d even reconsider.

“I’ll have the other Georgia with me, I’ll manage. I’m not going to lay here and wait for us to starve to death.”

Georgia should have known he wouldn’t reconsider. Planning had always been the original Georgia’s responsibility. Georgia was still trying to figure out if it was one of hers, too. “At least wait until morning. I don’t like the idea of you going out  into the woods alone, but you are definitely not going out when you can’t see three feet in front of you.”

Shaun curled into her, until his face was pressed against her throat, the wetness from his tears hidden by their positions. “Yes George. I’ll wait like a good boy, but what will you give me as a reward?”

She smiled to herself. When they were like this it was easy to forget there was a world outside of their joined bodies. "I guess I'll give both of us a chance to get warm. After all they say skin to skin contact works best."

Soon they were kissing, and the fact that they were freezing and starving to death didn't seem important anymore. They would figure this out. Together. 

Just like they always did.

If a world wide government conspiracy hadn't been able to wipe them out, then the cold definitely wasn’t going to.


End file.
